For The Love Of An Immortal
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – My queen, my goddess, my inspiration. It is worth living in Hell if it means you sometimes get to touch and see Heaven? [KaiSalima] [AU]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Salima AU. My queen, my goddess, my inspiration. It is worth living in Hell if it means you sometimes get to touch and see Heaven? Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: First things first the main AU part of this fic is the fact that Kai, Tala, ect never left The Abby and also the fact that our dear sweet little Salima happens to be a goddess. Not a major one but something like goddess of bottle tops or maybe paper clips, I'm not sure … but I think bottole tops would be best. Sorry I'm rambling. 

**Muse:** No! Really!?

Lamb: (glares) I'm going kill you one day.

_Dedi:_ I for one live in hope that that day will be soon. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade **cus she is the mother of Kai/Salima, so no saying you thought it up first and also cus she is just amazing even if she is worrying about her performance tomorrow, we know you'll be fantastic. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent moments imagine you here,_

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears,

* * *

_

**For The Love Of An Immortal**

Kai's POV

I sit on this hill again, thinking. I know I shouldn't understand so clearly. It's dark. The Great Goddess of the moon, whose tides drive my soul, is smiling brightly above me as the breeze passes around. I hear the words in the wind. I feel the clouds passing swiftly above me. I sense the earth...alive. Why? Why do I see with unending clarity that leaves me feeling lost and disjointed? As if this world is merely nothing but wool pulled over my eyes. This gift, I have been blessed with, is also my curse. To be one with the energies of the universe, to feel the awesome power of the heavens makes this everyday tedious existence feel like a plastic prison.

But still I digress. This, I have learned to live with, this I can block out to play the little pawn of everyday existence. I hide my true nature even from myself, even from you. The power that flows, I know you feel it. You so calm and steady, completely in control of your own power which hums beneath the surface. In the dark hot room, in a frenzied passion when you and I disappear and only the Goddess and Consort remain, locked in the great rite. Can you feel the light and dark rage inside of me?

As I age, it comes more frequently. The sadness, the love, the hate even the visions of a destroyed future. Is it truly the future I see, I feel? It leaves me lost, sick, heartbroken for a future that I can't know will pass. But you. You are my rock. You are my ground, my centre. You keep my soul here with you while the heavens tug it into their quiet, knowing oblivion. The light to my shadow, the mind to my heart. You see my shadows and do not look away. I suppose I will continue as I have. The heaven can pull me apart from within but you will hold my soul in place. I just wish I could answer, why? Why me? Is there something that you want of me? I guess I'll just keep watching...and waiting. Searching for answers in your face.

Third Person POV

The milk glass moon hangs full and bright, bathing the world in a light which turns everything it touches to polished silver. The grass stirs, transforming it into a wide silver sea. The night is warm and a soft summer wind caresses his face as his sits in the long grass awaiting her, though he knows she may never come.

She stands behind him, watching, debating. It is wrong for her to love him this she knows. To love a mortal is the grates of sins and it is to brake a thousand rules and commandments. She sees all the fires of hell blazing in is crimson eyes. And yet she can't keep away from him, through she knows it can only end in the destruction of them both. Her outline shimmers in the warm air and then she is gone, leaving not a footprint to show where she once stood.

He turns his head, glancing behind him sure he felt a someone watching him but when he looks there is no one there. As he turns back pearly light washes over him and he raises his head, heart thumping. His angel was standing before him. the light comes from her glowing with a glacial radiance, as pure as sunlight glancing off a snow drift. Her skin is flawlessly pale, her long scarlet hair lightly flecked with garnet and ruby, her robe a waterfall of white silk that plunges to the ground and lies in folds that conceal her feet.

She is a straight as a willow-wand, an icon of heavenly perfection. The only touch of colour about her face was the suggestion of pink at her lips. Her eyes two translucent orbs of silver that reflect every star in the heavens, now turn upon him with a look of compassion and unspoken love that makes his heart ache.

He stands and walks to her, the angelic light washing over him like a soothing balm. He stops just shy of her and she steps forward and lays cool fingertips on his cheek; a great wave of light seems to sweep through him, leaving him dizzy with weakness. He lifts her hands to his lips, and kisses one then the other, licking, nipping and sucking. Slowly he makes love to the right and then the left. And all the while neither of them utter a word. Then once more her hand caresses his face as her cool lips lay a feather light kiss on his hot mouth, he nearly stagers under the blow.

His mind is filled with the essence of the goddess. She is as pure and beautiful as a lily, a white flower growing in the desert, a white bird gilding in the blue vault of the sky. She is pure like the snow on mountain tops, all the glittering, tawdry charms of Hell can not touch her divine beauty, because she is the very image of Heaven.

His hands run and entangle themselves in her scarlet teases, and the desire to possess her and know her more intimately than any other is like a fire raging through him. She knows what it is he wants and he can see the fear in her eyes that he will try and take it. Fear for she knows that to no more than kiss her would kill him. He knows this too, but at times thinks that he would willingly die in her embrace if it meant that he got to love her completely just once.

His gaze seemed to burn her, sizzling and scorching her skin where ever his eyes look upon her. He is her final end, her souls destruction. His love is killing and consuming her even as she reviles in his presence. She craves more of him, wishes to have his soul entwine with her own, yet as she desires him she pulls back, knowing the consequences of letting her guard fall. To love him physically as she longs to do would, as a mortal, only end in his death. The intensity of the encounter destroying his soul, ripping it to shreds in a frenzy of love and ecstasy.

She walks, leading him by the hand, to a near by tree and gracefully seats herself upon the ground. He lies out in front of her and she cradles his head and shoulders in her arms. She is effortlessly strong, despite her slender build, his limbs are filled with a light that is at one and the same time, shining cold and burning. A core of bright fire seems to run through him, blazing from his heart to his head. He dose not know how long they sit this way, time ceases to have any meaning when they are together as endless seconds flow into eternity. She leans forward silky scarlet strands stroking his skin as she places another fleeting kiss on his lips, and for an endless spinning moment he is lost in a vision of light, his spirit soaring upwards as if into a great white sun.

When his eyes open his is no longer lying in the lap of his angel beneath star speckled skies but on his hard unyielding bunk in The Abby barracks. It is always that same and he would think she was nothing more than a dream but for the faint lily sent that hangs in the air around him, and the echo of her hand upon his cheek. For eighteen years he has lived in this hellish place, subjected to harsh physical and mental training, severally punished for failure. But he feels he can deal with it all as long as she continues to come to him.

Next Morning

0600 hours Kai walks into breakfast along with everyone else in his unit, collecting his rations before making his way over to his assigned place in the refectory. Seated on the hard bench he eats steadily in the silence, looking up when his leg is kicked beneath that table. The red head sitting opposite him raises an eyebrow in a silent question, he is the only person that Kai has confided in about his moonlight visitor. A ghost of a smile tugs at the corner of Kai's lips as he gives Tala the briefest of nods.

Suddenly no longer wanting food and with still a good ten minuets before training was due to begin Kai pushes his plate from him, and rising makes his way to his cell. He leans against the wall feeling the press of cold stone through his hair, if he closes his eyes and concentrates he can still detect the lingering sent of her perfume. Lilies in the snow.

"Salima." He whispers her name into the cold uncaring air.

* * *

Lamb: OK, so it dosen't really matter what she is goddess of but I lost the top of my diet coke and it seemed a good idea to have a goddess of bottle tops to help me find it. 

**Muse:** Idiot! (looks down his nose at Lamb) I sometimes wonder how we share the same head space.

Lamb: Me too, but it worked!! (waves bottle top triumphantly and starts war dance)

_Dedi:_ Go Lamb! So **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought. (joins Lamb in her war dance)

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
